edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Follow the Yellow Brick Ed
Follow the Yellow Brick Ed 'is a fan-made episode of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Sarah imagines herself in the plot of a familiar story. Plot The Eds play a round of golf, but Ed's terrible pitch disrupts Sarah and Jimmy's picnic under a tree. Sarah yells at them, while Jimmy begins reading a book about The Wizard of Oz. Ed and Eddy fight over the golf club and accidentally pitch the ball into the tree. An apple falls out and hits Sarah on the head, knocking her out. She has a dream about a house spinning in a tornado, along with various other things. When it lands on the ground, Sarah emerges from the door in an old-timey dress. She also carries a basket, hiding inside which is Jimmy in a dog costume. They discover they have landed in a strange place inhabited with farm animals, then Rolf appears and tells them their house has squashed Kanker witch May, who is under the house but otherwise alive. The other Kanker witches Lee and Marie appear in a puff of smoke to proclaim ownership of May's red slippers. But then the good witch Nazz arrives in a bubble and gives the slippers to Sarah. Jimmy realizes they are in the Wizard of Oz story and tells Sarah they must follow the yellow brick road. After the three Kanker witches leave, the duo begin their journey. Soon they stop at a corn field and meet scarecrow Ed. He is constantly being pestered by crows and wishes he had something, but he couldn't remember. Jimmy tells him he wants a brain and he should follow the yellow brick road to Emerald City, where the wizard of Oz will grant his wish. After moments of thought, Ed follows Jimmy and Sarah. Later they get lost in a dark creepy forest. Ed sees a tin man with a coin slot and inserts a quarter, bringing tin Eddy to life. He shows off with his axe until Sarah tells him to cut down some trees. After Eddy does so, Jimmy suggests he wants to follow them so he can get a heart. Eddy brags that he wants money, but everyone continues on the path before he could break into song. They go deeper in the woods and worry about hungry animals. Ed hopes there are no horses in the woods because they eat hay. Jimmy tells them there are just lions, tigers and bears. At that moment, a snow leopard pops out of nowhere. Sarah whacks it several times with her basket until realizing it is Edd in a suit. Jimmy is confused about why a snow leopard is in the forest instead of a lion, and Edd says it's because he has a fear of snow. Jimmy convinces him to follow them to Oz so he can get courage. Meanwhile, the Kanker witches are seen in their castle, with May in a body cast. Lee watches Sarah, Jimmy and the Eds from her glass orb as the adventurers cross a field of flowers. Marie decides to cast a sleeping spell. This makes Sarah, Jimmy and Edd fall asleep. Since Ed and Eddy are the only ones not made of flesh, they are forced to carry their friends across the field. Lee and Marie watch laughing, repeatedly bumping each other out of the way. Finally arriving to Emerald City, the spell wears off. The Eds knock on the palaze door, but Kevin the guard refuses to let them in. Sarah knocks the door down using Ed as a battering ram, and they are escorted to a magical horse. As Sarah and Jimmy get off, the horse starts eating Ed's hay. Edd scares it off using a ferocious "meow". Sarah and Jimmy, followed by the Eds, walk into the wizard's office. The wizard exposes his face through a machine, revealing to be Jonny, and is told about the wishes. He replies that he will grant those wishes as soon as they rescue Plank from the Kanker witches. A chunk is blown off the ceiling and one of the witches is seen riding a broom, spelling out "Surrender, losers!" in black smoke. Angered, Sarah heads out for the quest. The gang approaches into witch territory, oblivious that the Kankers are watching them and have sent out flying monkeys. The monkeys quickly wreak havoc and tear off Edd's tail, as well as kidnapping Jimmy and Sarah. The duo get locked in a cage with Plank. Lee threatens to remove the slippers, only to recieve an electric shock. Jimmy says that the only way to get those slippers off is to kill him and Sarah, making him cover his mouth. Marie and May guard the castle door. The Eds hide behind a rock trying to come up with a rescue plan. May chants "oh ee oh!", annoying Marie to the point where they start fighting. The Eds use this opportunity to sneak into the castle. Lee flies circles around them, making all hope lost. But Ed sees a bucket of water ahead and splashes her. The water fails to do anything, so Ed hits her with a bucket and knocks her out. The Eds, Sarah and Jimmy return to Emerald City with Plank, but Jonny refuses to grant their wishes. Jimmy pulls some curtains to reveal Jonny in person, and his friends beat him up. Jonny decides to grant the wishes, starting with Ed by giving him crow repellent. Then he gives Eddy a Vegas-style slot machine. And finally, he gives Edd a lion costume to wear. Jonny flies away in a magic air balloon through the hole in the ceiling. Sarah whines about not getting her wish, but Jimmy nervously admits that she had to tap her slippers together the whole time. She bursts into rage about this, but after calming down she does as Jimmy says. She vanishes in a puff of smoke and wakes up from her dream, back in the real world. Jimmy walks her home because she still has a headache from the experience...or the apple that hit her. The Eds wonder what Sarah was dreaming about. All of a sudden, Eddy is squashed by the hot air balloon basket with Jonny and Plank onboard. They pull off one of his shoes and say they have made it to Kansas. Memorable Quotes Trivia *This episode was originally called The Wizard of Ed, but that name was taken. *The Wizard of Oz is referenced many times in this episode: **The title references "Follow the yellow brick road". **Sarah plays Dorothy, Jimmy Toto, Ed the Scarecrow, Eddy the tin man, Edd the cowardly lion (or snow leopard in this case), The Kankers as wicked witches, Nazz as the good witch, and Jonny as the wizard. **The "Surrender, losers!" message references "Surrender, Dorothy!". **A magic horse appears in the wizard's palace. **The "Oh ee oh!" chant by May Kanker, referencing the guards in the story. **Jonny references the hot air balloon and Kansas. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Episodes